


Letter 2

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 2 after TRF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 2

Dear Sherlock,

Did I tell you how much I miss you? I wait I probably did. That lab is still boring without you. It is too quiet. I did have a body where the person had a flesh eating parasite of some sort. There were even maggots in the eye. I took a picture for you.

XXX,  
Molly


End file.
